Center of Love
by HanDik
Summary: Kim Hyo Jin yang menyukai Lee Soo Jin sejak upacara siswa baru. (Cerita Center Showcase-nya Mixnine)


**CENTER OF LOVE**

 _Cast :_

\- Kim Hyo Jin (Leader ONF and Winner TOP9 Male Mixnine)

\- Lee Soo Jin (Trainee Fave and Mixnine Contestant)

 _Support Cast :_

\- Choi Hyun Seok (YG Trainee and Winner Top9 Male Mixnine)

\- Kim Min Seok (Member ONF and Winner Top9 Male Mixnine)

-Center of Love-

 **Migseunain School**

"Hyunseok-ah tunggu" Ucap Minseok yang baru saja turun dari mobil kepada Hyunseok yang lebih dulu turun dari mobil.

"Minseok ayo cepat _Hyungduel_ sudah menunggu kita" Balas Hyunseok yang masih berlari masuk kedalam area sekolah.

Situasi ini sudah menjadi rutinitas para siswa melihat dua _magnae_ dari sekolompok yang menyebut diri mereka TOP LINE TOP NINE, bukan hanya sekedar nama tapi kelompok tersebut terdiri dari sembilan siswa yang tegolong sebagai TOP disekolah yaitu TOP NINE TERKAYA, TOP NINE TERTAMPAN, TERPINTAR dan tentunya PALING BERBAKAT yang ada di _Migseunain School_. Tapi tentunya bila ada sembilan TOP versi _namja (pria)_ maka tentu ada TOP NINE versi perempuan yang menyebut mereka sebagai MISS UNIVERSE.

TOP NINE TOP LINE dipimpin oleh siswa kelas tiga yaitu Kim Hyo Jin, ia merupakan seorang yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis di sekolah dan merupakan siswa yang paling dipercaya oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah dan terlebih lagi oleh kepala sekolah Yang. Dari kejauhan Hyojin selalu memperhatikan dua _magnae_ kelas satunya itu yang selalu saja membuat ulah dan ia sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, bukannya dia tidak mau menghentikannya namun kelakuan mereka tersebut masih dibatas wajar dan membuat seisi sekolah selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa bila melihat dua bocah itu bertingkah.

"Yak Hyunseok lihat kedepan, didepanmu ada seseor..." teriak Hyojin yang tidak sengaja melihat sosok siswa perempuan yang berjalan dengan pelan yang berjarak 5 meter dari depan Hyunseok, sedangkan Hyunseok sendiri masih asik memanggil Minseok yang berlari dibelakangnya.

 _-Buk-_ Suara tabrakan yang terjadi antara Hyunseok dan seorang siswi perempuan tersebut sehingga mengakibatkan keduanya terjatuh. Minseok yang melihat hal tersebut segera bergegas membantu saudaranya, sedangkan Hyojin langsung berlari membantu siswi tersebut. Tatapan Hyojin langsung berhenti seketika tahu siapa yang ia bantu, yang ia bantu ialah Lee Soo Jin, siswi perempuan yang berhasil membuat seorang Hyojin berdegup.

"Hyunseok-ah kan sudah Minseok bilang untuk tidak berlari-lari sambil melihat kebelakang. Lihat kan kau sekarang menabrak sesorang" Ujar Minseok menasehati Hyunseok.

"Hehehe.. _Mianhe_ Minseok-ah, lagian kau terlalu lama" Ucapk Hyunseok yang kemudian berbalik untuk meminta maaf dan seketika muka _evil_ -nya muncul saat melihat ekspresi dari Hyojin yang kemudian "Soojin-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf ini salahku yang berlari sambil melihat kebelakang"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyunseok-ah, aku tidak terluka"

"Apanya yang tidak terluka, lihat gara-gara aku lengakmu jadi terluka. Hyojin _hyung_ bisakah kau membantu Soojin yang merupakan ketua kelas ku dan Minseok ini keruang kesehatan"

"Yak Hyunseok-ah kenapa bukan kau saja, kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab karena menabrak Soojin-ah" Ucap Minseok yang kemudian ia tersadar, saat menyebut nama Soojin "Eh tapi kau juga terluka Hyunseok-ah, hayo keruangan kita dulu sebelum kekelas biar ku obati"

"Tidak-tidak perlu aku tidak ada-apa ini hanya lecet sedikit saja"

"Tidak bisa begitu Soojin-ah" Ucapk Minseok yang sedikit mendorong Soojin untuk maju sedangkan Hyunseok mendorong Hyojin untuk semakin mendekat kepada Soojin.

Sementara Hyojin masih terdiam seribu bahasa yang kemudian tersadar setelah pinggangnya disiku oleh Hyunseok. "Tidak apa-apa Soojin-ssi biar _sunbae_ membantumu dan lagi walaupun luka lecet tetap harus diobati" Ucap Hyojin yang kemudian membuat Soojin mengangguk malu dan berjalan disamping Hyojin setelah Hyojin memberikan jalan kepadanya.

 _"Dasar kalian Magnae kurang ajar tapi Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian"_ Ucapk Hyojin yang langsung memberikan tanda _OK_ dengan tangannya dibelakang yang dibalas dengan yel-yel keberhasilan dua bocah tersebut.

-Center of Love-

Soojin berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan tangan kirinya yang terus mengelus sebuah _hansaplast_ yang menutupi luka lecetnya. Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan setelah ia duduk karena ia masih tidak percaya sepanjang jalan ia berjalan disamping Hyojin dan diruang kesehatan pun hanya berdua. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata Hyojin memiliki perhatian yang sangat lembut, Soojin sangat memperhatikan Hyojin dengan seksama saat sedang mengobati lukanya bahkan diobati oleh orang yang dia sukai. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahkan sahabatnya disekolah bahwa Soojin sangat menyukai Hyojin.

 _"Aduh bagaimana ini, apakah tadi aku menjawab pertanyaan Hyojin Sunbae dengan baik ? Aku takut sekali nanti dia pikir aku sangat tidak sopan dengan kakak kekas"_ Ucap Soojin dalam hati.

"Soojin-ah.. Soojin-ah" Ucap Jimin yang terus memanggil Soojin namun tidak mendapatkan respon.

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku berpapasan dengan Hyojin Sunbae nanti ? Apa aku sebaiknya bertanya kepada Hyunseok dan Minseok saja apa Hyojin berbicara yang aneh-aneh kepada mereka ? tapi kalau aku bertanya nanti mereka bisa-bisa mengira atau bahkan mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Hyojin Sunbae ? Ottoke"_ Soojin yang terus berbicara dalam hati masih tidak sadar bahwa Jimin sahabatnya masih memanggil-manggil namanya.

"YAK LEE SOO JIN!" Teriak Jimin dengan menggebrak meja milik Soojin dan membuat hampir seisi kelas memperhatikannya.

"HAH MINSEOK HYUNSEOK" Ucap Soojin kaget.

"Lee Soo Jin aku yang memanggilmu tapi kenapa kau menyebut dua bocah kurcaci itu ? Ada apa denganmu dan dua bocah itu" Ucap Jimin.

"Kau memanggilku Jimin ? _Mianhe_ aku sedang melamun. Ah tidak-tidak aku... aku sedang memikirkan mereka berdua karena aku mau tahu apakah Hyunseok sudah diobati oleh Minseok" Ucap Soojin.

"Kenapa kau mencari mereka hanya untuk bertanya mengenai Hyunseok ? Ada apa dengannya dan kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya ?" Tanya Jimin dengan tatapan mengintrogasinya.

"Itu.. Itu tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja ditabrak oleh Hyunseok dan Minseok bilang kalau Hyunseok terluka dan akan mengobatinya begitu Jimin"

"Hmmm.. Oh begitu dan luka ini apa akibat kau bertabrakan dengan Hyunseok ? Dan siapa yang mengobatimu ?"

"Ah ini... ini.." Ucap Soojin berhati-hati. _"Apa sebaiknya aku bilang saja kalau Hyojin Sunbae yang mengobatiku"_ Batin Soojin.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong dan berbicara pelan-pelan, semua sudah tahu kalau kau dan Hyojin pagi ini ke ruang kesehatan dan katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan si ketua osis itu padamu ? Kau tidak di apa-apakan olehnya kan ? Atau tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah kau keluar dari ruang kesehatan ?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa setelah itu Jimin-ah, Hyojin _Sunbae_ hanya mengobatiku saja. Dan bagaimana semua orang tahu ?" Ucapk Soojin dengan polosnya.

"Bagaimaan semua orang tidak tahu, kau dan Hyojin berjalan berduaan dari lapangan sampai dengan ruang kesehatan dan semua mata tertuju pada kalian berdua. Aku tidak masalah tapi yang kupikirkan adalah Ryujin _Sunbae_ dan Soomin _Sunbae_ dari kelas dua"

"Kenapa dengan mereka berdua ?"

"Haduh.. Begini kalau punya teman yang polos bin polos. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa siapa saja _yeoja_ yang mendekati Hyojin akan mendapatkan balasan dari mereka berdua ? Bahkan sampai ada yang memilih keluar dari sekolah ini dibanding harus menanggung malu" Jelas Jimin dengan nada khawatir karena ia takut Soojin akan mendapatkan masalah setelah kejadian ini.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi Jimin" Ucapk Hyunseok dari belakang yang tentunya Minseok selalu mengikuti ah tidak tapi mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama bahkan keluarga mereka meminta kepada sekolah untuk selalu ditempatkan kelas yang sama.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali Hyunseok, memang apa yang akan kalian perbuat ?" Tanya Jimin.

"Karena kami yang meminta Hyojin _hyung_ untuk mengobati Soojin, karena kau tahulah aku dan Minseok tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan siapa saja secara intens dan hanya Minseok yang boleh mengobatiku dan begitupun sebaliknya" Ujar Hyunseok dan diangguki oleh Minseok.

"Hah benar juga, hal tersebut sudah diketahui oleh seisi sekolah. Terima kasih karena kali..."

"DIMANA YANG BERNAMA LEE SOO JIN" Teriak seorang siswi didepan kelas.

"Wow.. Wow.. Soomin _Sunbae_ tidak baik berteriak didepan kelasku" Ucap Hyunseok yang langsung berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu Hyunseok! Minggir kau sebelum kau terluka"

"Soomin _Sunbae_ kau tahu kan apa akibatnya kalau sampai membuat Hyunseok terluka" Ucap Minseok yang langsung berdiri tepat dipinggir meja Soojin. "Kekuasaan mu dengan kami berdua itu berbeda Soomin _Sunbae"_ Ucap Minseok sambil mengeluarkan _Angelic Smile_ miliknya.

"Sial, baiklah tunjukan dimana Lee Soo Jin" Ucapn Soomin kembali.

"Kalau kau mencari Soojin dia ada disampingku tapi tentunya aku tidak mau minggir" Ucap Minseok yang masih tersenyum.

"Minseok-ah bisa tolong minggir sedikit, _noona_ ada urusan dengan Soojin-ah" Ucapk Soomin dengan lembut"

" _Aniya_.. Minseok tidak mau" Balas Minseok.

"Tolonglah"

"Soomin _Sunbaenim_ Tolong jangan memaksa Minseok, dan kalau kau kesini ada urusan dengan ketua kelas kami Lee Soo Jin karena masalah dia berjalan dengan Hyojin _Hyung_ tadi pagi sebaiknya kau mundur. Karena aku yang meminta Hyojin _Hyung_ untuk mengobati Soojin yang tertabrak olehku" Jelas Hyunseok detail.

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau yang mengobatinya Hyunseok-ah" Ucap Soomin dengan nada suara yang ditekankan.

"Ah Soomin _SunbaeI_ , apa kau tidak tahu perihal aku dan Minseok ?" Ucap Hyunseok dengan _Evil Smile_ -nya.

"Baiklah tapi.."

"Hallo Hyojin _Hyung_ " Ucap Minseok yang ternyata sedang menelepon Hyojin.

"Hallo Minseok-ah. Ada apa menelelpon _hyung_ ? Jawab Hyojin ditelpon dengan _speaker_ dan membuat seisi kelas mendengarnya terutama Soomin yang terdiam begitu saja.

"Ini _hyung_ aku hanya ingin bertanya apa _hyung_ sudah mengobati Soojin ?"

"Ah perihal itu, tentu _hyung_ sudah mengobatinya. Tolong beritahu kepada Hyunseok untuk berhati-hati saat berlari"

" _Ne_ Hyojin _Hyung_ "

"Yak Minseok apa kau me- _loudspeaker_ nya ?"

" _Mianhe Hyung_ dan _bye hyung_ " Ucap Minseok yang langsung mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Hyojin.

"Nah sudah dengar sendiri kan apa yang Hyojin _hyung_ ucapkan. Sebaiknya _Sunbae_ segera meninggalkan kelas kami" Ucapk Hyunseok yang langsung membuat Soomin berbalik. "Satu lagu _sunbae_ , seingatku aku dan Minseok tidak terlalu akrab denganmu, sehingga mengapa kau memanggil kami dengan sangat akrab saat berbicara tadi" Tanya Hyunseok yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Soomin.

Soojin yang dari tadi terlihat tegang kini mulai terlihat tenang dan Jimin terus memegangi tangannya sambil berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf ya Soojin, gara-gara aku kau hampir diserang oleh Soomin itu" Ucap Hyunseok. "Dan aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi" Kembali Hyunseok meminta maaf kepada Soojin yang langsung dijawab tidak apa-apa oleh Soojin.

Sementara itu Soomin terlihat kesal karena dipermalukan oleh seisi kelas bahkan ditonton oleh orang-orang dari luar kelas. "Awas kalian dua bocah sialan dan kau Soojin aku akan memperhatikanmu terus"

 _To Be Continue_

Hai saya kembali lagi, tapi bukannya melanjutnya cerita yang ada.

Cerita ini memang bukan Yaoi, tapi kalau memang tidak ada yang suka bisa saya hapus. :)


End file.
